The maids
by katen-kyokutsu chan
Summary: sakura, hinata, ino and tenten work as maids the uchiha household. sasuke, naruto, shikamaru and neji are the rich good-looking boys but are never serious with relationships. Can these maids change their minds. sasusaku, naruhina, shikaino,nejiten.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone, this is my very first fanfic so bear with me If I make any mistake I writing.**

**Disclaimer: Everything about naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san. I own nothing.**

Haruno Sakura has always been a happy girl despite the fact that she had no money, although she had gone through a lot in life. When she was 12 years old, her younger brother died after falling sick for a couple of days. Before her brother died, her mother left her father for a rich man and the day her brother died, he asked for their mom but she wasn't there for him. All Sakura could do that day was cry her eyes out and her brother died in her arms. He was 7 years old. That day she swore that she would never forgive her mom for abandoning them. At the age of nineteen she had to drop out of medical school because she couldn't afford the tuition fee anymore and she did not want to burden her father because they could barely feed themselves and pay the rent. But she promised her dad that she would save enough money and she would go back to school . Now at the age of 20, she works as a maid at the Uchiha mansion. There she works with three of her friends who are also maids. They are Tenten, Ino and Hinata. Sakura has pink hair and green eyes though she doesn't see well with them so she has to wear glasses because she can't afford contacts

Hoshimitsu Tenten is a girl with long brown hair always tied in buns, she is 21 years old and she is an orphan. She used to live with her aunt but since they didn't have enough money to live well, she decided to assist her aunt by getting a job as a maid in the uchiha household. Yamanaka Ino a 20-year old blonde with baby blue eyes has been Sakura's best friend since they were kids. She was there when Sakura's brother died and she was so sad because she really loved Sakura's brother like her own. Her father is dead but she still has a mother. Honsho Hinata is also a close friend of Sakura's. She is 20 years old. Her father is dead but her mom is still alive.

The Uchihas are very rich and well-known in the society. They belong to the crème de la crème of the society. Uchiha Fugaku is a renowned business man with chains of companies, his wife Uchiha Mikoto owns a fashion line, their first son the 27-year old Uchiha Itachi is also a business man like his father and he helps his father run their companies along with his younger brother the 23-year old Uchiha Sasuke. Apart from the fact that the Uchiha brothers are both business men, they are also models because they are very good looking and they have wonderful physiques. But one tiny problem with one of the uchiha brothers ,Sasuke is that he is a playboy. He and his friends Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru are well known in when it comes to playing girls. Uchiha Sasuke has had many relationships with many model, pop stars, actresses but he has never been serious with them. They were more like flings and one night stands. His friends too were known for sleeping with girls but when it came to business they were all very serious.

Uzumaki Naruto is a blond-haired guy with ocean blue eyes. His family is also a very rich family. His father Uzumaki Minato has plenty hotels around the world but he is dead so Naruto and his mom, Kushina, are the ones running the hotels. He is also a very good looking guy. Hyuuga Neji is a tall handsome guy with brown hair and white eyes. His parents too are also very rich and he is the only child. He also helps his father run his company. They own a telecommunication company. Nara Shikamaru is also a hansome guy with spikey brown hair packed up looking like a pinapple. His father own hospitals in different parts of the country although he owns a music studio and he promotes many upcoming artistes and he is friends with many famous artistes. He has also had his fair share of flings but not as much as the other three.

Sakura, Hinata, Tenten and Ino are in the kitchen preparing to serve dinner to the Uchiha family when Sakura starts talking

"I need to visit my dad soon and give him some money though I don't have a lot with me right now" she said and then sighed

"I understand, I'm in the same boat as you. My mom has been calling me cos she has to pay the bills but I'm thinking of giving her all I have with me cos I don't want her to worry too much" Ino replied.

"My mum just m-misses me so she has been c-calling me to c-come and v-visit her" Hinata added in.

"I also need to go home soon to see my aunt cos she's feeling too well" Tenten said. "maybe we should ask if they could give us permission for a day or two" she added

"I doubt they would allow us" Ino said. "B-but we can try" Hinata added" "cos I really m-miss my mum"

"if you say so" Ino replied

"well its getting late and dinner should be served" Sakura said.

"yeah, lets go" said Tenten.

**A/N: In this story, Hinata and Neji are not related at all that's why they have different surnames. And I don't know Tenten's surname so I gave her a random one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: good day people, thanks for ur reviews for the previous chapter. They gave me the inspiration to write this new one. Soo on to the next one.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own naruto. Everything about it belongs to Kishimoto-san**

The Uchihas sat at the dining table preparing to have dinner when the head butler announced that their dinner would soon be served. On the table were Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, Sasuke and his new girlfriend Makoto Karin, a beautiful red-haired with the attitude of a rotten fish. She is a model and an actress. Her parents are also very rich. Her father owns the biggest architectural company in the country. They all live in America though they originally came from Japan. Everyone was at the table discussing Itachi's upcoming engagement party in three weeks. Itachi was engaged to his secretary. He met her at his father's office for the first time. It wasn't really a love at first sight thing. That time Itachi just came out of a nasty relationship with one of the lead models of his mom's fashion house and he was really depressed. He needed someone to talk to and his secretary was there. They talked every day and she helped him get over his depression. Little by little he started to fall for her so he asked her to be his girlfriend and after dating for 16 months, he asked her to marry him. Her name is Kaoru. She has long black hair and beautiful hazel eyes.

"So when are her parents coming?" Mikoto asked Itachi sweetly.

"they should be here next week" Itachi replied

"good. I'm so excited my first son is now a man and he is getting married" Mikoto smiled

"yeah, yeah" Itachi smirked.

"Sasuke, what about you darling?" his mom asked

"Hn?" Sasuke asked while frowning

Mikoto just laughed. "oh sweety don't look at me that way, you know what I'm talking about and I can see Karin knows what I'm talking about" she said as she saw Karin lean against Sasuke's shoulder after giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Sasuke is still young so let him enjoy his life woman, he's just 23" Fugaku said

"thanks dad" Sasuke whispered to his father

Just then Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata entered the the dining room with different trays and bowls of food from chicken to salad and different foods. They also brought wine and water.

"I think I'll just have salad cos I need to watch my weight" Karin said

"Karin, you are ok the way you are or do you want to turn into a skeleton?" Sasuke asked sarcastically

"Of course not baby" she replied "but u love it when I'm slender in your arms" she whispered seductively in his ears and then took his earlobe in her mouth and bit it gently. Sasuke just smirked. This woman knew just how to turn him on.

Just as Hinata was about to serve Karin her wine, she mistakenly poured it on Karin's skirt. "YOU DUMB IDIOT, you just poured wine on my skirt" Karin shouted. At that moment Sakura was standing at the back of Hinata. Hinata was stuttering and apologizing. As Karin was about to slap Hinata, Sakura came forward.

"I'm sorry I was the one that pushed Hinata" the green eyed girl said though it was a lie. Hinata's eyes widened.

Karin slapped Sakura hard on the cheek. Sakura just raised her head and said nothing though the mark of Karin's hand was plastered on her cheek.

"YOU FOOL CAN'T YOU SEE? WELL WHAT SHOULD I EXPECT WHEN YOU ARE WEARING THOSE STUPID GLASSES." She shouted at Sakura.

"Baby u need to change ur staff cos they are incompetent" she said to Sasuke. Ino and Tenten just glared at her

"relax Karin I'll take u home so u can change" Sasuke said. Itachi just looked at Sakura apologetically because he knew that she lied to cover up for Hinata.

"you may all leave" Mikoto said to the maids. "Calm down honey" she told Karin who was complaining like a pregnant woman.

**In the Kitchen**

"Thanks Sakura" said Hinata while crying.

"no problem and hey stop crying ok. You know I don't like it when you cry and besides I was the one that was slapped so you don't to cry" Sakura said while trying to comfort Hinata.

"I just want to rip that witch's head off" said Ino

"right with ya" Tenten added.

Just then Itachi entered, and he saw the girls by the table in the kitchen.

"Sakura, are u ok?" he asked

"yes I am Itachi-sama. It's just a slap" she replied with a shrug

"Alright, but u need to take care of that mark on ur cheek" he said. "and that was very brave of you" he added with a smirk.

"I just didn't want her to slap Hinata. I would have done that for any of my friends."

"Hn. Ino I heard what you and Tenten said about wanting "to rip the witch's head of" Itachi said. Ino and Tenten laughed nervously. What Itachi said next surprised them.

"Who wouldn't want to?" he added while walking out of the kitchen.

The girls just smiled as they watched Itachi walk out of the kitchen.

**A/N: I want Itachi to be friendly with the girls cos he's going to play a big role in the life of the girls and the guys especially in the relationship aspect.**

**Please read and review. Thanks. Till next time. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone, thanks for your reviews. Here's another chapter. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san**

The girls were stunned by what Itachi said and they couldn't help but smile. As soon as he left the kitchen, they resumed their discussion again. This time Ino broke the silence.

"Now, I don't need a greater confirmation that Itachi-sama cannot stand that red-haired witch apart from what he just said" the blue eyed girl said with a devious smile

"I still don't know what Sasuke saw in that girl. I mean, come on, that girl can make a nun swear. She's just too bitchy. I used to think Ino was the queen at that " Tenten said. "No offence Ino" she added

"Non-taken" Ino replied with a shrug

"She is beautiful you know" Sakura said.

"That still doesn't mean anything. Sasuke is just a sucker for eye candy" said Tenten

"Y-yeah but he s-still likes her. She has stayed l-longer than the other girls I've seen with h-" Hinata was cut short by Sakura

"Whatever, let's forget about Sasuke and his little girl friend" she said. Tenten and Ino did not miss the slight anger in Sakura's voice.

"if I didn't know you better Fore-head I'd say you're jealous" Ino said mockingly

"Wha- Pig what in the world are you talking abou- jeez shut up"

"HA, Fore-head I know when you're lying. You don't finish your words and you keep wriggling your fingers just like you are doing now." Ino said with a sly smile

"No I don't and I am not lying" Sakura nearly yelled at Ino.

"awww, just admit it you're still in love with Sasuke. You can tell us you know." Ino said. Hinata and Tenten looked at Sakura expectantly.

" Why are you all looking at me like that? And Pig, just shut up. You should talk. Like you are not still in love with Sasuke's pineapple head friend, what's his name again? Shikamaka, or is it Shikamatsu…" she trailed off

"it's Shikamaru and any ways let's go and see Mikoto-sama so we can ask for the 2-day off" she said trying to change the subject while walking out of the kitchen.

Hinata and Tenten just followed the two girls at the back with the same thoughts on their mind. '_yep, they are still in love with them'_

**In the sitting room**

Mikoto was talking to Karin and asking her about her parents while Sasuke just had a bored expression on his face though he had been thinking about something for a while which had to do with the incident that happened earlier during dinner, Itachi and Fugaku were talking about business as usual when Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata entered. The four bowed before they started talking.

"excuse me Mikoto-sama" Ino started "please could you give us a 2-day break?"

"Why do you need a break?" Mikoto asked a little confused although she sounded nice.

"umm because we need to visit some of our relatives we've not seen in a long time and we've been postponing it because of ours work here besides they don't stay around" Ino replied politely.

"I'm not sure you can get the break now because as you all know we are preparing for itachi's engagement party in 3 weeks and you are all needed here so nothing will go wrong on that day" Mikoto said.

"but mother you said it yourself, the party is still in three weeks and they are just asking for two days so why can't they go and then they'll be back before then" Itachi added.

"oh Itachi, your mum is right besides they should wait till after the party. Aren't they paid for their jobs?" Karin said quite rudely. Itachi just looked at her and shook his head '_I still do not understand what Sasuke saw in this woman' _he thought. Ino just glared at her and so did Tenten. Sakura looked unmoved while Hinata kept looking down. Sasuke on the other hand still looked bored while Fugaku was reading a newspaper.

"I will allow you go on the break after the party and in fact after the party I promise to give you a week off" Mikoto said with a smile.

"no problem madam. We understand. Thank you for listening to us." Sakura said. "Excuse us" she added politely.

"you may leave" Mikoto said.

After everything Mikoto and Karin said their goodbyes and Sasuke took Karin home. While on his way back from Karin's house, he kept thinking about the incident during dinner.'_Hn, that maid with pink hair covered up for her friend. I wonder why_ ' he thought. When he got home, he entered the kitchen to get some juice for himself when he found Sakura alone in the kitchen clearing up. The others had gone to bed but Sakura insisted that she wanted to stay up to clear the kitchen so it wouldn't be messy in the morning. She had taken off her glasses because she had been wearing them since she woke in the morning and she really didn't need the glasses to cleanup tonight. Immediately Sasuke entered the kitchen Sakura stopped cleaning the table to attend to him. The moment she lifted her head up Sasuke was quite stunned. '_I've never seen green eyes before. They're….unique_ ' he thought.

"Sir is there anything you would like to have?" Sakura asked.

"a cup tomato juice" he replied. Sakura went to the refrigerator to get the juice. As she was about to hand over the juice, Sasuke asked her a question.

"Why did you cover up for the other maid during dinner?". Sakura almost dropped the cup of juice and Sasuke noticed this.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about s-sir" she replied while wriggling her fingers. Sasuke knew she was lying but decided to drop the issue besides he was tired and needed to sleep because he was having a nasty headache and he kept rubbing his temple. Sakura noticed this and went to get some water and aspirin for him.

"here you go Sir" she outstretched her hand to give him the water and two white tablets. Sasuke looked a bit surprised and confused.

"for your headache" she added.

"how did you know?" he asked

"you've been rubbing you temples sir" she replied. Sasuke just smirked and took the water and the tablets. As he was about to leave the kitchen, he stopped and asked,

"what is your name?"

"Sakura…..Haruno Sakura" she replied.

"thanks…..Sakura" he said with a smirk and walked out of the kitchen. Sakura just smiled as he walked out and she couldn't help but feel a little joyful.

**A/N: well there it is and I decided to add a little sasusaku moment in this chapter. Hope u liked it. Anyways, Sasuke won't just fall in love like that. I want to make it a gradual process. As for the other pairing they will get their moments, just wait and see. Till next time ja ne minna-sama. Please read and review. Your reviews serve as an encouragement for me. Thanks.**


End file.
